LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) or modules comprising LEDs, generate light in the form of a half sphere instead of the omnidirectional light pattern emitted by other present art light sources like HID (High Intensity Discharge) lamps and halogen lamps. A LED light source is also often located at the bottom of a reflector. This makes it necessary to develop reflectors designed specifically for such LED light sources which can be cost and capacity demanding. Furthermore, standard LED light source applications often suffer from glare.